


Secret wishes

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik spends a few days with his boyfriend Marco. Both of them try to fulfill the secret wish of the other one.





	1. Marco.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama,
> 
> the idea for this fic popped up in my mind some days ago and didn't leave me alone. So here is the first chapter. Thank you so much for your constant support in 2018, for 365 days of your friendship. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this fic (and the surprise at the end). English isn't my first language and this story isn't beta-read. Feedback is always very welcome!

"Erik, babe." Marco’s voice trembles slightly while he steps on the gas pedal, immediately leaving the area of the airport. He has waited in his car for his boyfriend, not wanting to be recognized by the public.

Finally, they are together again, after so many weeks. Finally, Erik is not in England but here with him.

Marco’s knees buckle although he is sitting in the drivers’ seat. The butterflies in his stomach are flying almost as high as during their first date.

Erik turns his head and watches Marco, beaming all over his face. They don’t dare to kiss each other in the car already but Erik places his hand upon Marco’s thigh who sighs in bliss. They don’t need words, the sheer presence of the other one enough for them.

"Did you have a good flight?" Marco asks to distract himself from Erik’s elegant fingers that stroke him through the fabric of his jeans.

"Yes," Erik says, "I dreamed of you". His hand crawls slightly higher and Marco moans, speeding up his car. He knows exactly that they would rip their clothes off the moment they would be undisturbed. He cannot wait for it. About half an hour to go.

"Erik," Marco breathes, "I have missed you so much." He glimpses wistfully at his boyfriend who chuckles.

"I have missed you too," Erik starts, "and I have some plans for tonight." He winks at Marco mischievously.

"You do?" Marco replies astonished, reaching the highway that leads towards Dortmund. Quickly, he strokes over Erik’s cheek, inhaling his scent, his eyes not leaving the road in front of him. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asks. "Should we have dinner in a restaurant?"

Erik shakes his head but remains quiet. Marco thinks - not for the first time - that his boyfriend has grown up in England. He’s more mature, more self confident, something that raises also his attractiveness. Secretly, Marco hopes that Erik would make use of his self- confidence also in bed. He has never said that aloud, but he fancies about Erik making love to him the rough way.

"What are your plans then, love?" Marco asks.  
  
Probably Erik has read his thoughts.

"I want you to bottom for me tonight," Erik says after a while. Casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

The meaning of the sentence shoots straight into Marco’s groin before he has even understood the words completely. "Pardon me?" he croaks out. He has only rarely bottomed for Erik so far and he is relieved that he has to stop in front of a traffic light because he is a trembling mess by now, unable to reply.

Erik tilts his head and whispers into Marco’s ear. "Couch or kitchen table. It’s your choice."

 

***

 

Marco doesn’t know how they make it to his house. Erik’s sass has him rock-hard within seconds, his dick throbbing against his jeans. Thinking about the reunion with his boyfriend, he has always imagined himself taking Erik, thrusting into his perfect tight heat.

Yet tonight, very much to his own surprise, he doesn’t have any reservations against giving his boyfriend this favor. On the contrary.

He opens the door to his house and tugs Erik through it, his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth the second the door falls shut. Their kiss is deep and messy, hands carding through the other one’s hair while they stumble through the hallway.

"You owe me an answer, Marco," Erik gasps, embracing his boyfriend from behind just to kiss his neck. "Couch or kitchen table, I’m waiting."

"Couch," is all that Marco can moan because Erik is rubbing his palm over the bulge in Marco’s jeans. "Fuck me, Erik, please," Marco begs, stunned about his words.

"Lose your jeans," Erik demands, opening the belt of his own trousers and stripping them down. He guides Marco to the couch and helps him to slip out of his briefs.

"I cannot believe what we are doing," Marco gasps, "I need you so much. Now."

Erik kisses his neck, urgently. "Bend over," he whispers.

Marco hesitates but Erik gently pushes him down, over the couch. "Don’t worry, I have lube here," he says, stroking over his boyfriend’s back. Marco hears that Erik opens a package and then he feels the liquid on his skin.

"Oh fuck," he groans but he doesn’t have any time to take a breath because Erik guides his dick to Marco’s entrance, building up pressure.

"Relax," Erik whispers, steadying Marco’s hips, "relax and let me do the work."

Marco muffles his moans in the crook of his arm while Erik pushes against him with slightly more strength, slowly stretching him. It’s incredibly arousing to feel Erik like this but Marco is still tight, the last time they have been doing this is months ago.

"Take a deep breath," Erik orders and when Marco does, he thrusts inside with one quick move of his hips.

Marco’s long moan hangs in the air. "Erik," he sobs, his legs trembling in the effort to take all of his boyfriend’s length.

"Shhh, it’s fine," Erik soothes him, "you’re so incredibly tight, babe."

Erik still holds Marco’s hips firmly when he starts to push in and out. Marco tries to thrust back on him but Erik strengthens his grip. "Naah," he murmurs, "I’m going to fuck _you_." He picks up his pace until he finds Marco’s special spot.

"Yes!" Marco cries out, "there, Erik, you’re so amazing, do that again. Please!" Then, he gives himself completely to his boyfriend, taking everything that Erik is willing to give him. Hard thrusts, deep thrusts, soft thrusts against his prostate.

When a thoroughly placed thrust hits Marco, he finally understands why he has needed Erik taking him so much. During the entire first half of the football season, he has been the one in charge with Dortmund, being responsible for the team. Being the captain of the club that is on top of the table. Never allowed to have a weak moment.

For Erik, the season has been different. Huddersfield is at the bottom of the table. Erik has never been in the position to be in charge, to gain much needed points. Instead, he has to digest losses and disappointments.

And now, they are changing roles. Erik is fucking Marco through the couch, filling the gap that Marco has felt for weeks. Marco on the other side finally doesn’t have to do anything, he can literally lay down, giving his boyfriend the lead.

"I’m close," Erik gasps and Marco can sense that his boyfriend needed this just as much as he has needed it.

"Let go," Marco moans, trying to invite his boyfriend even deeper, feeling his orgasm approaching as well.

They both come with Erik’s next deep thrust. Marco cannot remember through his haze that he has ever come untouched while bottoming. He hangs over the couch, completely blissed out, while Erik draws back gently, cleaning both of them up with his used shirt.

"How did you know," Marco starts when he can form a clear sentence again, "that this has been my secret wish?"

Erik smiles from ear to ear. "I know you and I know what you have done for Dortmund. I wanted to take some responsibility from you."

They kiss, tenderly this time. "But now it would be amazing if we could go over to your bedroom. I guess I’m good to go again in a few minutes and I want to feel my wonderful boyfriend deep inside of me then," Erik says, ruffling Marco’s hair.

 

***

 

About an hour later, Erik stands under Marco’s shower, the warm water flowing over his heated body. He hears Marco on the phone, probably calling a food delivery service to order a menu for them. Erik is quite sure that they won’t leave Marco’s house in the upcoming days, too eager to be together after the long time of separation.

In a cheerful mood, Erik turns the water in the shower cubicle off and takes one of Marco’s towels, drying himself off. He decides for cozy clothes, perfect for long cuddling sessions on the couch, and returns to Marco’s living room.

"Hey babe," Marco whispers into his ear, "you smell deliciously."

Erik grins. "I heard you on the phone. Did you order something for us?," he questions.

Marco nearly spills the water he has been drinking over himself. "Eh, yes," he murmurs, "I ordered, uhm, _something_ for us."

Erik raises his eyebrows, trying to understand Marco’s strange reply. However, he doesn’t come further because Marco’s door bell is ringing.

"Oh, the food?" Erik states, "that’s good, I am really hungry."

Marco swallows. "Uhm, maybe it’s not the delivery service," he stammers. "Maybe I tried to... well... fulfill _your_ secret wish."

"My secret wish?!" Erik exclaims while the door bell rings a second time.

"At least I thought that this might be your secret wish," Marco adds, nervously. "Would you open the door? Please?"

Erik is astonished but he walks over to the door and opens it.

His eyes almost pop out of his head by the sight he gets. "Lukasz?!" he says, taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

His former teammate smiles. "I guess your boyfriend invited me to come?"

Erik is at loss for words. "Marco?" he shouts over to the living room, "it’s Lukasz." 

"I know!" Marco replies but he doesn’t show up.

"Well then, why are you visiting us?" Erik stutters, gazing at Lukasz.

He doesn’t get an answer though, at least not a verbal one. Gently, Lukasz takes Erik’s face into his hands and kisses him.


	2. Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama,
> 
> it's been ages since I last posted an update but I hope that you will like the second chapter! :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> please enjoy this update. Feedback is always welcome. Please note that English isn't my first language and that this story isn't beta-read.

Erik hesitates for some seconds, speechless and shocked, taken aback from Lukasz’ appearance and his kiss. He recognizes that Marco glimpses into their direction, chewing on his lips. Realization that his boyfriend has planned all of this sinks into Erik’s mind as well as the unique scent of the man who has just kissed him.

Lukasz.

His former teammate stands in front of him with a questioning smile on his face, but he doesn’t say or do anything, apparently waiting for Erik to react.

The seconds stretch and neither of them takes a move. Finally, it’s Marco who starts to speak. "Erik?" he asks with guilt in his voice. "I am sorry, I thought that..."

The blond doesn’t come further though because Erik places his hand on Lukasz’ cheek, taking a deep breath. He gazes at Marco for reassurance and then, he closes his eyes and kisses Lukasz back, this time with teeth and tongue.

"Oh fuck," Marco murmurs but Erik barely hears him approaching, too focussed on Lukasz’ tongue that is deep inside his mouth. Marco flings an arm around Erik’s waist and interrupts the kiss with that motion.

"Let’s move this to a more comfortable place?" Marco asks gently, walking to his living room, his legs slightly trembling.

Erik is out of breath, his head spinning. He looks at Lukasz incredulously but his former teammate only winks at him before he follows Marco.

"Just to make sure," Erik states, taking another deep breath, addressing Marco. "You invited Lukasz here to do... _stuff_ with us?"

Erik can see that Marco starts to sweat while he stammers through an explanation. "I know that you find him attractive, well, at least I think that you do... and that’s why I asked Lukasz to come here and... and..."

"...and do _stuff_ with you," Lukasz finishes dryly.

"Marco!" Erik exclaims, "what do you think you were doing!" His cheeks are still heated from his kiss with Lukasz and yes, he wants to do _stuff_ with him, but the entire situation is completely weird.

"I’m... sorry," Marco repeats tonelessly. "I go and bring some drinks for us." He flees his living room and almost runs to his kitchen.

"Is that true?" Lukasz asks Erik.

"What do you mean?" Erik gives back, not daring to raise his gaze.

"That you are finding me attractive?"

Erik swallows. "Shit, yes."

"Then do you want to kiss me again?" Lukasz doesn’t beat around the bush, that much is clear.

"Yes, but I think..." Erik trails off because Lukasz is standing in front of him again, taking Erik’s face into both of his hands.

"Don’t think, handsome," Lukasz breathes against Erik’s lips before he claims them, parting them, kissing them.

Lukasz is an incredible kisser, Erik thinks, letting himself be tugged to Marco’s couch. Their kiss is intimate, skilled, and Erik can feel that he is getting harder with every lick and every stroke.

Slowly and gently, Lukasz’s hand travels underneath Erik’s shirt, touching his belly, crawling upwards.

"He likes his nipples to be touched," Marco’s hoarse voice cuts through the silence, almost immediately followed by Erik’s loud moan when Lukasz finds the sensitive spot. Lukasz chuckles pleased, indulging Erik’s nipples even more.

"Bedroom," Marco pants from somewhere in the room and when Erik glimpses at him, he can see a suspiciously large bulge in Marco’s pants.

"Your wish is my command, captain," Lukasz replies, helping Erik to get up from the couch.

The short walk over to Marco’s bedroom clears Erik’s head at least partly. "I want to know," he starts, hands carding through his own ruffled hair, "did you do this before? I mean, the two of you together, while I was in England?"

Marco stops and turns around, stunned. "No," he says honestly and Lukasz shakes his head as well.

"But you do find him attractive, too, don’t you?" Erik continues and now it’s on Marco to blush. "Yes," Marco admits, opening the door to his bedroom.

"Then you will sleep with Lukasz first, Marco," Erik says firmly with new gained self-confidence. "And I will tell you how you’ll do it."

 

***

 

Marco still gapes at Erik after this rather blunt statement while Lukasz chuckles again. "I’m enjoying this," he says, "and to speed things up a bit..." He makes sure that both Marco and Erik watch him before he slips out of his shirt, revealing his toned torso.

"Kiss him," Erik demands, "kiss him breathless, Lukasz."

Erik witnesses that Marco hesitates for a second, just like he himself has done, but when Lukasz kisses him, he gives in, almost melting against the strong frame of his teammate. It is oddly satisfying to watch, Erik thinks, before he stands behind Marco, ready to whisper into his ear - loud enough for Lukasz to hear him as well.

"Lukasz will take you from behind," Erik rasps, "you will lay on your side, Lukasz behind you. I will be on your other side, kissing and stroking you. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Marco groans.

"Hey, and who is asking me?" Lukasz complains.

"Me," Erik replies, giving him a deep kiss. "I will ask you afterwards what your secret wish is."

"I hope that you will like the answer," Lukasz returns. "By the way, you’re overdressed, handsome. And you too, captain."

Marco struggles to get rid of his shirt, whereas Erik pulls his shirt rather fluently over his head. Lukasz however is already lying on the mattress with only his tight black briefs on.

"I like your pace," Erik whispers, opening the buttons of his jeans and stripping them down, looking straight into Lukasz’ face. "But Marco needs some more time I guess."

"Hey!" Marco complains. Apparently he doesn’t want to stay behind and with a deep breath, he tugs not only his pants down, but also his briefs.

"Wow," Lukasz says softly, admiring Marco’s naked beauty. "Come here, captain."

Erik believes that he can see Marco’s pulse race underneath his skin while he crawls closer to Lukasz. They kiss again, carefully this time, with Lukasz’ hands exploring Marco’s body.  
  
In the meantime, Erik is naked too. "May I join?", he whispers, shifting his weight until he lies on Marco’s other side, stroking his back.

"Fuck," Marco moans with four hands roaming over his skin, every caress meant to indulge him.

"Lube’s in the drawer," Erik murmurs, "he won’t need much preparation. We... uhm... did _stuff_ before."

"I will be gentle nevertheless," Lukasz breathes against the fine hair in Marco’s neck.

"I’ll kick your ass on the pitch if you won’t," Marco replies, but the words come out rather like a moan.

Lukasz bends over to the drawer and fetches the bottle of lube, pouring some drops into his hands. "We’ll make this good for you, captain," he rasps. He turns Marco around so that they are spooning before he finally gets rid of his briefs. Marco tries to get a glimpse of Lukasz’ dick but Erik takes his face into his hands.

"Naaah," he demands tenderly, "no looking. You will feel him first."

"Damn Erik you are hot like this," Marco gasps, pulling his boyfriend closer to kiss him. "For once I don’t have to give the orders."

"And for once you don’t have to do the work," Lukasz whispers, his finger finding Marco’s entrance easily. "Let me do the job."

He opens Marco up, strokes him with utter patience, while Erik caresses Marco’s chest, kissing him every now and then. Erik can see that Lukasz takes his dick and moves closer to Marco and he starts another kiss, a soothing one. It takes just some seconds until Erik can sense that Lukasz is pushing into Marco, deeper, filling him.

"Is that alright, captain?" Lukasz asks with tenderness, "tell me if I’m doing anything wrong."

"You’re doing it way too good," Marco pants as a response, adjusting to Lukasz’ pushes. He cranes his head and steals a kiss from Lukasz before he kisses Erik, moaning into his mouth because Lukasz is finally picking up his pace.

"I can’t believe this..." Marco’s voice trails off and his eyes fall shut. He gives in to Lukasz’ thrusts, to Erik’s kisses, to the strokes of both of them.

"Yes, just like that," Erik encourages him, wrapping his fingers around Marco’s dick.

"You’re incredible," Lukasz moans, taking Marco firmly into his arms. More moans follow before time stands still for long seconds and Marco comes all over Erik’s belly. He’s not as quiet as Lukasz is when he follows him just a push afterwards, shuddering from head to toe.

"Thank you so much. Both of you," Erik whispers through the heavy pants, embracing his boyfriend and his former teammate. They lie in bed, cuddling and lazily stroking, until Lukasz clears his throat.

"Now it’s time for my secret wish, isn’t it?" he asks.

"Of course," Erik answers, waiting for Lukasz’ reply with curiosity and some kind of tingling excitement. Yet, when Lukasz’ states his wish, he isn’t prepared the slightest.

"I’m going to ride you now, handsome."


	3. Lukasz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama, dear readers - I don't know what to say about this chapter - just enjoy! :-D

A slight squeal escapes Erik. "Did I understand you right?" he asks Lukasz, darting into an upright position. You want to..."  
  
Lukasz smiles. "You heard me quite well, handsome," he repeats. "You asked me what my secret wish is, and here you go."  
  
Erik gapes at Marco who gapes straight back at him. "Is... that fine with you, love?" Erik asks his boyfriend.

Marco nods and blushes. "To be honest, I find the thought... quite hot."

Lukasz lets them hear his soft chuckles again. "You’re cute," he says, "thank you for having me here." Carefully, he shifts his weight, eventually straddling Erik and running his fingers over Erik’s chest. Then, he addresses Marco. "Could you please keep your boyfriend still while I’m trying to get him inside of me?"

Marco’s eyes almost pop out of his head. "Eh... yes!" he hastens to say.

"It’s been a while since I have last done this," Lukasz explains, "so Erik, you better don’t move until I tell you so."

This sentence alone gets Erik rock-hard and aching. Marco crawls behind him and takes his arms, holding them leisurely.

"Don’t you need preparation," Erik pants, the sight he gets, the friction against his private parts arousing him to new levels.

"Don’t worry," Lukasz assures him, "I take it slow. Like very slow." He bends over Erik and kisses him, slowly of course, his tongue taking enough time to lick every spot in Erik’s mouth.

"One day, I wanna do that too," Marco murmurs all of a sudden, his hand roaming over Lukasz’ chest.

"What do you mean, captain?" Lukasz asks, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Lying underneath you while you are doing... _stuff_ to me," Marco admits.

"I can highly recommend that," Erik moans. He fumbles for the lube and hands it to Lukasz who pours a good amount of it into his palm before he rubs the liquid over Erik’s length. "I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that," Erik adds breathlessly.

"Patience, handsome," Lukasz murmurs, circling his thumb over the tip of Erik’s dick.

Marco lies right next to Erik now, his eyes glued to Lukasz’ fingers. "You’re skilled," he states hoarsely.

"Naah," Lukasz breathes, lifting himself up, Erik’s dick still in his hand. "As I told you, it’s been a while and I don’t know if I... _ah_...!"

With a soft, determined motion, Erik’s dick slips into the right place, steadied by Lukasz’ hand. Erik’s eyes fall shut and he moans helplessly, all the louder when Lukasz’ circles his hips to open himself up.

"That’s insane," Erik whimpers.

"Lie still," Lukasz gasps and Marco entangles his fingers with Erik’s, "I’m almost..."

With an aroused sigh, Lukasz sinks down on Erik’s full length. Erik grabs Marco’s hand tightly, trying not to push upwards at any costs. "Fuck, Lukasz," he groans, his breath harsh.

"Yeah, fuck me, handsome," Lukasz whispers, "come on, move."

Erik’s first thrusts are rather clumsy while he tries to keep his arousal at bay, but he falls into a steady rhythm soon, thrusting his hips upwards when Lukasz slides against him.  
  
"This is so fucking hot to watch," Marco stammers, "so fucking hot."

"I’m glad that you like it, captain," Lukasz moans, "because I surely do." He shifts his weight again, his head falling back with Erik’s next thrusts. "Yes, handsome," he spurs Erik on, "just like that. There. There!"

Erik tries his best to hit Lukasz’ special spot again and again, his vision blurring out with every move. He kneads Marco’s fingers to distract himself but eventually, there is nothing he can do anymore against his raging desire. "I’m coming," Erik gasps, his other hand instinctively stroking Lukasz’ dick while he feels pleasure building up in his groin.

"Let go, handsome," Lukasz pants, suspiciously aroused as well.

With the last of his effort, Erik thrusts again, filling Lukasz, pressing against his prostate, spreading him open. He comes hard, deep, the contractions overwhelming him. Finally, Erik notices that Lukasz also comes, straight over Erik’s belly and over Marco’s hand.

"You’re quite impressive, handsome," Lukasz groans, slumping down between Marco and Erik, spent and satisfied.

"Yes, he is," Marco confirms proudly.

"Not that you wouldn’t be, captain," Lukasz chuckles. "Next time, then."

They cuddle in a heap after Erik has cleaned them up, limbs entangled, trading soft kisses.

"Next time I’m not only letting Marco have me, I’m also going to take you, handsome" Lukasz finally whispers with feigned innocence, "until you don’t know you’re own name any longer."

"I don’t care about my name," Erik replies with a smile, "as long as I don’t forget a single point on my endless list of secret wishes. You better be prepared."


End file.
